Out of Hours
by Jo. R
Summary: One-shot, post-ep for 'The Good Samaritan'. Sheriff Dupray calls the personal number Gibbs' gave her after the case.


Title: Out of Hours  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-13  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: Post-ep for 'The Good Samaritan'

Summary: Written for the Gabby forum creative hiatus prompt 'personal', inspired by the Gabby forum Squeewatch for the episode 'The Good Samaritan'

* * *

Sheriff Charlie Dupray turned the business card over in her hand as she sat at her desk, contemplating the hastily scrawled phone number on the back of it.

The case she'd been working on with the NCIS agents was over and, while she knew failing to mention them at the press conference held afterwards probably hadn't won her any favours, she still couldn't get their silver-haired leader out of her mind.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs – Jethro, as she'd insisted on calling him – was a rarity as far as the other law enforcement officers she'd had to liaise with during the course of her career. He wasn't overtly friendly or welcoming of her involvement in the case but damn, the man was good looking. He certainly hadn't overindulged in sugar-coated donuts like the last cop she'd worked a case with.

He'd given her his personal phone number – after she'd insisted – but had explained calmly during their lunch in the cafeteria at NCIS Headquarters that he lived by a set of rules. One of those rules, he'd told her off-hand, was that he didn't believe in getting romantically involved with those he worked with.

Like her.

It was a brush off, Charlie knew, but it wasn't done in a cold, cruel way. Straight forward, yes, but not mean.

It only made her more interested, too. Men who played hard to get, Charlie thought, made the chase more fun and that in itself made getting up close and personal all the more enjoyable in her experience.

With a grin on her lips, she picked up the phone and dialled the number on the back of the card before she could second-guess herself.

What was the worst that could happen, Charlie mused. He could only say no.

* * *

Warm lips pressed against her shoulder as strong arms drew her back against a familiar chest. Abby Sciuto smiled and tilted her head to one side, giving him better access to the tattoo on the side of her neck as she continued to fix their dinner. When his lips moved from her neck up to her ear, teeth grazing her earlobe gently, a small sound escaped her and she failed to suppress the shudder that ran down her spine.

"If you keep that up, we're not going to be eating till much later," she warned without rancour.

"Can't say I'd complain." Turning her in his arms, Leroy Jethro Gibbs smirked at her. He reached past her to turn off the heat under the saucepan before returning his hand to her back, pressing her closer as he leaned in to cover the gap between them and kiss her softly.

One kiss melted into two and Abby wound her arms around him with a sigh, letting him distract her from her early task without much protest. She felt him grin against her lips when he felt her resistance disappear and began to walk with him towards the bedroom, eagerly helping him divest them both of their clothing as they went.

They'd only just tumbled down onto the bed when the phone began to ring, its shrill tone echoing throughout the apartment.

Propping himself up on an elbow to watch her, Gibbs grinned at the exasperated expression on her face coupled with the flushed cheeks and swollen lips. It was a good look for her, he decided, and shifted as she answered the phone, pressing his mouth against her collarbone.

He grinned against her flesh when she tried to push him away and began to trail his lips down her body instead.

"Hello? Who? Can I ask who's calling?" The slightly breathless tone of her voice only encouraged him further. "Sheriff Dupray?"

Gibbs stopped what he was doing, lifting his head to stare at her with an arched eyebrow. Abby merely stared back at him, rolling her eyes as the woman on the other end of the phone grew flustered.

"You're looking for a Jethro Gibbs?" Abby shook her head at the apologetic expression that arranged his features, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. "No, sorry. I've never heard of him. You must have the wrong number. Oh, it's okay. Bye."

For a few moments, neither said anything. Abby gave him a mock glare and waggled her finger at him, something that wouldn't have had much affect even if she had been fully clothed.

"That was mean, Gibbs."

"I didn't think she'd call," Gibbs defended himself with a shrug. He pushed himself up and pressed his lips against her forehead gently. "Besides, she asked for an out of hour's phone number. I gave her one."

"You gave her mine."

"What's yours is mine, and mine is yours." Gibbs shrugged, entirely unfazed. "I'm here out of hours. Best place for anyone to find me."

"Unless you're camped out under your boat," Abby reminded him, already feeling herself begin to soften under the heat of his gaze. She closed her eyes and sighed when he kissed her instead of apologising.

A short while later and the phone call from Sheriff Dupray was the last thing on either of their minds.

* * *

End.


End file.
